


Moonlight

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark, Mystery, Other, RPF, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: Robert becomes sick with a strange illness so Tom decides to pay him a late night visit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerraBloodsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraBloodsong/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to whoever left me a kudos on my other fics such as Edge of Dawn and Howls in the Night! This one is for you and I hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: found the person and will soon try to gift this to them  
> I dedicate this now to SerraBloodSong. I am ever grateful that you enjoy my fics! Thank you so much for showing your support and I'll improve my writing to bring you and others better content

The clock above the wall ticked loudly. Every second that passed thudded in the man's ears. On the bed, Robert laid there with his hands over them. He moaned and gritted his teeth with every tick the clock struck. He breathed stuttering breath after stuttering breath with fear chilling his veins. His hair was damp with sweat, his body itself sweating; making his clothes feel like weights. Tonight Robert was all alone with no one to help him or even comfort him. Pain made him awake no matter how tired he was. Not even sleeping pills could numb out the throbs of pain enough to let him fall under consciousness. Minutes felt like hours. The only other thing he could do was look up at the clock. 

11:53 P.M. 

"Ugh...." 

Robert put his head back down from the burn of bile. He shut his lips tightly despite the burning. He didn't want to have to clean up a disgusting mess of earlier's dinner. Then it went down as he swallowed back.

The aching man breathed heavily again as new pain grew inside him while he sweat on the bed. It was as if someone sent a snake inside him to bite everywhere and anywhere. 

"Huff...huff...huff..huff" Was the only other sound in the room besides the loud clock.

Robert's mind was swimming while he tried to recall the earlier evening. 

_Was it the...the...lasagna? Or the dessert? Maybe my body's trying to fight something off_

Theories and ideas piled in his head; giving some distraction from the pain. It worked briefly before another wave hit him, making him nearly curl. Sweat was collecting on the sheets like rain. 

_Help...help...help.._

One word was in his mind. 

Help. 

It was becoming nearly unbearable.

_Help_

_Help_

Before he could think anything else, a loud drawn out dong struck the clock. It made Robert wince. Irritated, he threw a vase at the clock.

"SHUT UP!" 

*crash* 

The clock's protective casing was shattered in an instant; sending a small rain of glass from where it was. The glass was spread onto a table below it, barely reaching the floor. A fine vase and an old clock were Robert's first casualties of the night. His arm fell down in a heap off the side of the bed. Robert noticed something on the back of his hand as it went down in a quick swoop. 

_What the..._

On his hand was a small patch of dark hair. A gasp was the frightened man's only response as anxiety was born. What was extra hair doing here?

_My mind must be playing tricks on me_

Robert blinked and shook his head despite the pain. When he opened his eyes again, it was gone. 

_Calm down. It was just a mind trick._

That sounded reasonable to him. 

_Maybe I need a vacation? Perhaps that's making me see things_

As soon as this illnesss or whatever was over, he decided it. He would take a nice vacation somewhere with his wife and kids. He smiled at the thought of going somewhere nice with his family, their laughter and joy made him always smile. As long as he had them, everything would be good.

To reassure himself, Robert picked up his hand again and saw a dark patch of hair. 

Robert's heart evaporated when he saw it thicken and darken. It reminded him almost like fur. He touched it with another weak hand, feeling that it was rather soft. 

_Maybe it's my mind playing another trick on me_

But it wasn't. The fur was there stuck on him. Desperate, he blinked again and shook his head around to alert himself. No matter how many times he tried, the fur was still there on his hand. This time it was all too real.

_What is going on? Why isn't it going away?_

A knock sounded. 

"Robert? You in there?" A young man's voice called out. 

Robert froze for a second. 

_Tom? What the hell?_

Tom knocked again; a little louder. 

*Knock knock knock* 

"Robert! I know you're in there! Please let me in!" 

The exhausted man did his best to clear his throat and lifted his aching head just enough for the sound to follow through. Robert's voice came out rough and gravely.

"C-Come in! The door is unlocked!" 

Only by a thin sliver of yellow light, Robert could see Tom stepping into the room. The light seemed to scald Robert's eyes. 

"Are you okay, Robert?" 

Tom closed the door behind him and looked at Robert with shock. Even in the dim light of the moon, Tom could make out the shaking form in the bed.

"You don't look so good." 

The older man only made a slight noise to acknowledge Tom. He was in so much pain, he couldn't speak much. But he had to try for the young man.

"T-Tom...you're right. I don't feel good." Robert spoke. "I don't know....ugh...I don't-" 

"And what's happened to your voice? You sound so rough." 

"I..don't know." 

Tom quickly went to Robert's bedside to get a closer look at him as he grew more concerned for his friend. He could see sweat form as Robert breathed so deeply his body was making the blanket rise and fall. He was almost panting. Tom pressed a cold, dry hand against Robert's hot, wet forehead. 

"Robert, you're hot. You're also sweating a lot. Have you drank any water lately? That probably explains why you're practically panting." 

Robert couldn't focus. His mind was a haze, his body still throbbing in pain, and he was sweating so much. Everything seemed to be unsteady as his eyes blinked around the room. Tom stared at Robert worried due to a lack of response. Within a moment, Tom snapped his fingers and picked up a fresh water bottle from the nightstand. He quickly released the cap and began to pour water into Robert's mouth. 

_I have to help him!_

As the fresh water entered Robert's mouth, he desperately swallowed each gulp; realizing how thirsty he was. Why had he forgotten about the water beside him? Every sip was finally cooling him off, relieving him. 

"Wow. You're really thirsty, huh?" 

Robert nodded slightly and with a shaky hand, he took the bottle from Tom and downed the rest of it in a single loud gulp. He heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks Tom...I didn't realize..how much..." 

"It's fine. You've done so much for me anyways. I'll do anything to repay you." 

That lifted Robert's mood up a bit. He knew he could count on the young boy who admired him. In the pale moonlight, he could barely make out Tom's face and his arms. From Tom's point of view, he saw Robert's sweaty face and his damp hair driping on the pillow. 

"What happened to you? You look so sick" Tom said in a hushed tone. "You almost passed out on me"

Robert's eyes moved away from Tom to something above and behind him. A beautiful, goregous full moon that captivated Robert's vision. Tonight it seemed so...alluring as if something or someone was calling out to him. He wasn't much into astronomy but he knew enough about the moon and stars to notice.

Tom snapped his fingers infront of Robert to get his attention.

"Hello! Earth to Robert!" 

Robert shook his head out if his daze. 

"Oh! Sorry...I'm just...so sick. I can't even think straight. Must've been something I ate earlier." 

"But we all had the same thing!" Tom exclaimed. "Some of us grew worried when you had to go to the restroom quite a few times throughout the entire evening. You were also acting pretty strange when that German Shepherd got close. Why did you have to act so mean to it?" 

Tom's chest was puffed up with slight frustration as he got closer to Robert's face. 

"Also don't think I didn't notice you sniffing Susan and me! I heard you muttering to yourself how..delicious we were. I just thought it was a weird compliment at first but you looked....serious. That's why I came here, I wanted to have a private chat about the whole thing. What the hell, Robert?"

Robert said nothing for a while, embarrased and a little shocked at the young man's voice. It was rather sharp and forward- bold. To be honest, he had no idea how strange he was to everybody. To him, he just felt sick thoughout dinner, got a little out of hand with a stray, and he could somehow smell a delicious scent on Tom and Susan. It made his mouth water by the thought of that. 

_N-No! Why am I thinking that? Stop it! STOP IT!_

Robert decided to go the honest route, he had nothing to hide from his trusted friend. He put a little more force into his own voice, trying to sound as normal as possible even with a husky tone. 

"Honestly, I had no idea how bad I looked. I'm so sorry if I creeped you out. I don't know what got into me. I-I just-" 

Tom got up and wrapped his arms around Robert tightly in an instant. Robert couldn't see Tom's face behind his back but he had a feeling there was guilt. 

"No. I'm sorry."

"Why?" 

"I literally ranted at you right now. I don't know why-" 

Robert gave Tom a pat on his shoulder. 

"It's fine. You just wanted to know. No blame here." 

Tom didn't care about the sweat or from Robert. He cared about his friend and that's what mattered. In Tom's tight embrace, Robert breathed deeply just enough to find _the scent_ again. 

_The scent_. 

Robert's mouth nearly pooled over with drool as he took it the aroma.

_I can almost taste it. He smells...delicious_

Under the covers, he felt his stomach growl. Tom released Robert as he shuddered from the sensation.

"Eep! Was that your stomach?"

"Y-yeah. That's probably it trying to fight off this sickness or whatever" 

Tom's expression was finally much more relaxed. At least the tension between them was dying down.

"Haha, I know how rough these things can be. You're probably having a stomach bug." 

Tom slapped his forehead and laughed a bit more. 

"Of course! Why didn't I think this through earlier? The weird behavior, the bathroom breaks, you sweating and in pain, it all makes sense!" 

But Robert suspected there was something more than a simple stomach bug. Still, he couldn't keep his friend scared. 

"Yeah, that's it."

Tom was now much more sympathetic than before. It seemed the mystery was solved. Robert might've just been having a weird stomach bug. The only remaining questions lingered on in his head. Why would he be able smell something from Tom? What about his hand?

Robert's mind clicked as he had nearly forgotten about it. He had to hide it. Secretly, he slid his hand back under the sheet. Tom seemed to notice. 

"Why are you hiding in your sheet?" 

"Sorry I guess I'm feeling a little chill tonight." 

Tom raised an eyebrow. 

"But its not even that cold outside!" 

Robert faked a cough before readjusting himself in the sheets. 

"Maybe I have flashes?" 

The younger man beside him slapped his forehead again.

"Whoops, I'm so stupid" 

Suddenly, a long howl coming from the open window interrupted them. It was distant; most likely miles away yet it reached them loud and clear. Tom couldn't help but accidentally grab onto Robert's nearby arm like a cartoon character. 

"WAAAAAA WHAT'S THAT?" 

Robert laughed just a bit at Tom's overly exciteable reaction, making Tom blush in embarrassment. In his laughter, he felt something trying to weave itself in his voice; almost the same feeling of him forcing back down bile. Instead of bile, it was a sudden urge to howl. Robert shut his mouth quickly as to not let it out. He didn't know why but he had to do something quick.

_What the hell?_

Tom slowly eased his grip off of Robert and backed a bit. 

"Woah, s-sorry. I don't like wolf howls. They kinda scare me." 

"That's fine. I was honestly a little spooked too." 

Then Tom saw something in Robert's eyes.

"R-Robert? What's wrong with your eyes? They look...different" 

Robert began to worry again. 

"Different? What do you mean by that?" He asked nervously. 

"They look a little...lighter, almost yellow" 

_Yellow?_

Robert felt his anxiety rise again. His heart felt like it was falling, his back freezing, and his throat dry as a bone. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he couldn't keep displaying whatever weird symptoms of something going on in front of Tom. It would've been better if he was all alone like a lone wolf. Tom now looked fragile and frightened as a ghost. The older man looked into the younger's eyes with a look that said "Stop worrying." His eyes promoted calmness. But they couldn't calm himself down as he felt growing guilt burrow in his chest. Robert had no one but himself to blame for tonight's distress. Robert didn't need to burden Tom. He sighed and looked away.

"Tom. I think you should go".

Tom looked at Robert with even more concern.

"What?" 

"Go. I don't want to burden you with my problems. I'll take care of it." 

"But Robert, you're sick! You need someone to take care of you. I'll even stay the whole night!" 

"No! It's just a small thing! I'll be alright." 

"And what about that weird hair on your hand, hmm?" 

Robert's yellow eyes also widened as he lifted it. He gasped again. There was more hair than the last time he saw it. It was nearly covering his fingers. Tom's mouth dropped open in a long gaping hole.

"What the.." 

Tom decided to grab for his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Robert asked. 

"I think we should call a doctor or look up your symptoms! You're getting worse!" 

In a panic, Robert grabbed Tom's arm in a tight grip. 

"NO!" His rough voice could muster. 

"Why not?" 

"...no...I can't.." 

"They can help you!" 

"I can't go! I don't want to go! They'll think we are crazy! Besides I don't want Susan and the kids to find out!" 

Against his better judgement, Tom turned off his phone and sat it on the nightstand. 

"So...what do you wanna do?" 

"I.."

Robert breathed in deeply as panic left him. As his body cooled, he suddenly felt weaker like his body was using up whatever energy he had left to make him panic. His head swam. Tom's own panicked voice seemed muffled to Robert as his eyes slowly closed from exhaustion. He could feel Tom shaking him awake and picking his head up saying his name over and over again. Robert couldn't concentrate on anything but the growing hunger inside him, burning him up like fire. He wanted to say something but his thoughts were shut down before he could form the words.

"ROBERT! ROBEEERRRRT!" Tom screamed. "Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" 

He was panicking; nearly crying as the thought of his mentor and friend possibly dying crept into his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Although Tom met many other big shots and brand name actors, there were none that could compare to Robert. He was much more than just a name on a poster. He was almost like another father. Tom would've continued to shake Robert in a frantic craze until he heard Robert's stomach growl again. It should've also occured to him for a simple reason. It felt like all the dramatics were cut with someone shining a light on a dying flower with sad violin music playing. Robert was now asleep in Tom's arms. He breathed softly and lightly snored. Tom felt a little embarrased that he overreacted to such a small thing. 

"His body's probably trying to save him. He must've gotten so hungry he fell asleep. But...what about earlier? I thought it was just the bug." He murmured.

Tom began to think back on tonight while Robert slept. 

"There was the food but I'm still pretty full. The sniffing, the dog, Robert's hand, his eyes, his hoarse voice, extreme thirst, flashes, sweating, shivers of pain, and the...sickness. Ugh! Think Tom, Think! What do these have in common?"

He let go of Robert and tucked him back into bed. Robert continued to snore peacefully even while in pain. Tom knew that if Robert didn't want to go to the hosptial and seek help, he'd have to be the help. 

"Okay Tom. Gotta help him. So, first we gotta find something for him to eat. Maybe I have something in my pocket..." 

He reached inside his pocket; rummaged around and found some left over beef jerky. 

"Beef jerky might help" he thought aloud. "and I should probably find something sweet. His blood sugar must be low." 

He quickly unwrapped the beef jerky and slowly leaned it to Robert's slightly open mouth.

"C'mon. Please. For me?" 

It took a long while for Robert's nostrils to flare open and accept the little snack. Tom's heart raced as he saw Robert wake up with enough strength and ate the rest of the beef jerky. Tom smiled widely and hugged Robert again tightly. Robert just stared in confusion and relief. 

"Hey, hey, kid. Why all the fussing? I kept hearing you cry while I was asleep. My goodness you were acting like I was dying." He laughed as he finished the beef jerky. "Mmm, I love beef jerky. How'd you know?" 

Tom also laughed with Robert but it faltered shortly. Something about Robert's behavior seemed strange.

"Um, Robert? You okay? You sound a bit off." 

Robert cocked his head to one side and furrowed his eyesbrows. 

"Off? I don't know what you're talking about. I feel a little better after that little jerky and some shut eye." 

"But it's still night time and you had about half a stick's worth. You sure you're okay?" 

Robert nodded just a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yep! I don't feel as much pain and I can talk more!" 

Tom's only response was a small grimace. 

"That's good. Um..." 

Robert cut in again. 

"Hey, if you want you can sleep here tonight! Like a mini sleepover but just the two of us!"

Tom grew disgusted and much more nervous. 

_Asleep? On his wet sheets? Ewww_

"Isn't your bed a little wet from all your sweat?" He protested. "I'd..love to sleep here but I also got to...go?" 

The other man's face contorted into a pouty look. 

"But you said you could stay the night here." 

Tom froze at that as he recalled what he'd said earlier. 

"I did, didn't I?" 

"Yep! And I believe there may be some extra covers in my dresser. I can go and change them quick if you'd like and-" 

"Robert, thanks but no thanks, I can go if you'd like now." 

"Tom, Tom, I insist that you stay. I've done enough scaring you for the night." Robert pushed. His yellow eyes piercing Tom's normal ones in the darkness. There was now a sense of a new chipper yet collected demeanor in Robert. For eating so little and barely sleeping, he seemed so energized. Tom decided to play along, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings especially after everything he went through tonight. Robert needed somebody with him after suffering alone. So why was it so hard for Tom to support him?

Tom breathed in a bit as he tried to settle his nerves. 

_Relax, Tom. It's just him trying to make up for tonight. Just one night and you can go home tomorrow. Just for tonight._

"Okay then, I'll stay for tonight." 

"Great! It'll be nice to finally relax after this whole ordeal!" 

Robert hopped a bit to the bathroom. 

"First, I need a quick shower, ya mind?" 

Tom swallowed hard before answering. 

"Nope! Take your time"

Robert nodded and went off for a quick shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Tom turned around and breathed heavily. 

_What's going on with him? Why is he suddenly so nice and generous? He was so sick and weak earlier he couldn't lift himself up much. Why are his eyes so yellow? And the hair on his hand is growing. What's happening to you Robert?_

Tom glanced over to the dresser and thought for a moment. 

_Maybe I should change them. He's been through a lot. And since I'm sleeping here anyways so.._

He went for the dresser and pulled out the fresh new white sheets. After changing the sheets, he went as far as replacing the sweaty pillows. 

Satisfied with the new look, Tom patiently waited for Robert to come out. Not too long after, he heard the shower abruptly stop and the sounds of clothes and towels. 

_Meanwhile I only use one towel not a dozen like him_

Robert stepped out of the bathroom wearing only boxer shorts and a single dark shirt. His hair was still wet while the rest of him was dry. Tom stared in confusion. 

"Why is your hair still wet?" 

Robert smirked and with a comedic turn, he shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. Tom covered his face as he felt water drops touch him. 

"What was that for?! " 

"Just a new trick I thought up of. I'd thought it be funny. Hee hee" 

Tom sat there unamused as he dried himself up with his own shirt. 

"Not.Funny." 

"Anyways we should head to bed. It's like two in the morning. " 

*TWO?* 

"Um yeah heh, let's go" 

Both men crawled on to the bed and Tom decided to curl up to the wall, trying to stay as far away from Robert as possible. 

_Maybe if I hug the wall, I'l be safe_

But Robert caught on to Tom's plan. 

"Why the wall and not the sexy ol'me? A lot of gals would kill to be here" Robert joked. 

"I just..feel safe when I'm up against something like the wall. I don't like feeling insecure against things in the night" Tom lied. 

Robert snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Are you still scared from those wolves out there? Tom, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here and I'll protect you from those scary monsters in the closets too" 

Tom grabbed his pillow and hid his face as Robert giggled madly. 

"Oh ho ho it'd be hilarious to think you, a grown man scared of wolves going all awoo or whatever" 

"Robert..no.." Tom begged in the pillow. He had an idea of what was coming. 

"Robert yes!" He laughed, raised his head back and letting out a howl of his own.

"Tommy is scared of wolfies going all AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

"shut up" 

Robert howled again as he cackled in laughter. 

"AWO AWO AWOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Then the wolves outside howled back. 

"Look, Tom. I'm friends with the monsters! I'm so gonna tell Susan and the kids. We can be a wolf family and we'll howl when you come visit!" 

Tom could do nothing but lay there in embarrassment. Robert was getting a kick out of his torment. 

_Howls...why did it have to be howls?_

Robert leaned over and pinched Tom's cheeks. 

"Anyways good night or else I'll start howling again." 

"GOOD NIGHT!" Tom yelled and adjusted himself in the sheets as sleep crossed his mind at long last. 

_Finally....maybe I'll forget about this whole thing in the morning._

As soon as Tom fell in an exhausted sleep. Robert's eyes were still wide open. A wicked grin spread across his face as his true colors were beginning to show. Yellow eyes glowed in the bedroom like wanring lights Tom didn't see.

_Finally...he's asleep but I shouldn't rush things. I can't run the risk of him waking up._

Robert turned on his side to face Tom's thin, curled up body resting in the thick sheets that kept the night's cold at bay. Even in the dark, Robert could see dark circles under the young boy's eyes. It was unfair to Tom, having to wake up everyday knowing for the rest of his career, he would have the world follow him no matter where he went. There would almost be no privacy, no matter of personal space, and any right he had to anything as a human being would be stripped away like fine linen. Although Robert handled the pressure gracefully, Tom was struggling to get his footing on the whole fame shindig. Still, he felt the pressure on Tom. Robert understood. He knew Tom wanted to be happy and respected as a human being while being famous. Like the world would be fair! 

_Maybe..he doesn't have to._

Robert chuckled. He had finally succumbed to the craving after laying there for what felt like eternity, breathing in and out the scent that teased him. The beef jerky did satisfy him for a while until he got out of the shower hungry again. Robert had finally figured out what was wrong with himself. As Tom slept, Robert slowly crawled over Tom. He eyed him with hungry eyes and sniffed his neck. _The scent_ was there. Poor Tom below was still sound asleep as an innocent fawn was in morning fields. But this fawn would soon be hunted. 

With fangs and an open maw, Robert took Tom's shoulder and bit. Blood would stain the sheets with the night's twisted new secret.


End file.
